Unidentified Hogwarts students at the Battle of Hogwarts
The following is a list of unidentified Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry students who were present during the Battle of Hogwarts. Blonde female Healer student , who was hugging the body of Fred Weasley on the ground]] This individual was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at least during the 1997–1998 school year. She was seen tending to injured people next to Molly Weasley during the Battle of Hogwarts. It is unknown if she survived. ;Behind the scenes *The girl only appeared as an extra in the film, and was never identified. *She may be Luca Caruso, Alice Tolipan, or another as-of-yet unidentified person. However, it is equally likely that she is a recognised character, given that only her hair was seen. ;Appearances * Gryffindor girl . *She could be Alice Tolipan, Luca Caruso, Lily Moon, Sophie Roper, Sally Smith, or Runcorn. |a=* | before the Battle]] | }} Gryffindor male fighter and stopped to listen to the speech given by Neville Longbottom about love and caring. It is unknown if he survived. ;Physical description He had a slightly round face, with eyes that were thrown into deep shadow by his thick eyebrows. He had short, dark hair and rather large ears. |b=*He is portrayed by Aaron Virdee in ; on the actor's Mandy page, his role was credited as "Gryffindor Senior".Aaron Virdee's Mandy profile |a=* | }} Petrified student This individual was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who participated in the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. At some point in the first part of the battle, the student was seen petrified with the wand pointing forward, ready for battle. It is unknown if the student survived. ;Appearances * Ravenclaw boy (I) This individual was a Ravenclaw student who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was seen on the Hogwarts Express in 1997 when it was interrupted by Death Eaters in search for Harry Potter and he later participated in the Battle of Hogwarts. ;Appearances * * Ravenclaw boy in the Quad battlements | }} Ravenclaw boy who carried a body This individual was a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was sorted into Ravenclaw. In 1998, he was present during the Battle of Hogwarts and was seen carrying a body. It is unknown if he survived. ;Behind the scenes *This boy is portrayed by Joshua Savary in . *He might be Terry Boot. ;Appearances * Slytherin girl (I) This individual was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at least by 1997 and was sorted into Slytherin. She was present during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998. ;Behind the scenes *This student was portrayed by Amy Wiles; on the actress' IMDb filmography, her role was supposedly "Slytherin Student" and uncredited in , however, on the actress' Mandy page, her role was "Hogworts Student" (note the spelling) and in instead.Amy Wiles' Mandy profile ;Appearances * * Slytherin girl (II) This individual was a witch and a Slytherin student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry who was imprisoned in the Dungeons by Argus Filch moments before the Battle of Hogwarts but escaped when the cell exploded. ;Behind the scenes *This student was portrayed by Holly Murdoch; on the actress' Mandy page, her role was credited as "Slytherin school girl" with the production year stated as 2010-2011, meaning she was present during the filming of both Part 1 and 2 of the film adaptations of .Holly Murdoch's Mandy profile ;Appearances * * Slytherin girl (III) This individual was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at least by 1997 and was sorted into Slytherin. She fought in the Battle of Hogwarts after the cell in the Dungeons exploded. ;Behind the scenes *This student was portrayed by Isla Jane Selley; on the actress' official website, her role was credited as "Syltherin school girl" with the project noted as a 2010 film, which possibly refers to the first part of the film adaptations of .CV | Isla Jane Selley's official website ;Appearances * * Slytherin girl (IV) This individual was a witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at least by 1997 and was sorted into Slytherin. She fought in the Battle of Hogwarts after the cell in the Dungeons exploded. ;Behind the scenes *This student was portrayed by Rachel French in ; on the actress' Mandy page, her role was credited as "Slytherine Student".Rachel French's Mandy profile ;Appearances * Notes and references Category:Battle of Hogwarts participants Category:Females Category:Gryffindors Category:Lists Category:Males Category:Ravenclaws Category:Slytherins Category:Unidentified Hogwarts Students Category:Wizards